Confessions: It's About Time!
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano are moving right along with their live, but they each feel something's missing. Ayano's trying to "impress" Kazuma, but still feels rather shy towards him, and Kazuma feels it's about time for him to ask Ayano out on a real date. Will he be able to confess? What will Ayano's response be? R&R. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma/Stigma of the Wind characters

Confession: It's About Time!

The wind was strong with a hint of cherry blossom flowing about, a sense of peace was in the air and everyone could feel it. It had been about a week since Pandemonium had been forever shut down and the case was solved, but never truly closed. Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari returned to school, finding things back to normal. Their third year was coming to a close and summer break was upon them, they were all excited and had begun to receive their finals, along with their grades.

"How'd you do Nanase?"

Yukari questioned her friend with the upmost curiosity.

"All A's."

"Of course. And you Ayano."

"I got all A's as well. And how about you?"

"I did the same."

All three girls smiled brightly at their management of being able to fight crime while still attending school.

"Wow, I just realized something."

"What's that Nanase?"

Yukari asked.

"Ayano won't have to wear her school uniform anymore." ~Nanase

"That's right!" ~Yukari

"Well, I usually wear it, but I guess I could find something more appropriate." ~Ayano

"Let's go shopping!"

Yukari cried.

"Ya! How about it Ayano?" ~Nanase

"Ok." ~Ayano

She smiled at her two friends, grateful they were helping keep her emotions down, and her thoughts somewhere besides on Kazuma.

"That will be $25,000."

A shrewd voice emerged from a small coffee table.

"What!"

"You heard me old man."

"But you said you'd do it for half off!"

"That was until I found out who you were. Mr. McDonald."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well first off I know you have enough money to pay me, and second of all, you never told me the job was babysitting your daughter."

"And what's wrong with Catherine?"

"Nothing, except she's kinda got the hot's for me, and I'm not exactly 'on the market.' "

"Your point?"

"Catherine doesn't take to the word 'no.' And if the princess finds out I spent all day with your daughter, I'm sure I'll get the worst of it."

"I see, fine. Here you are."

"Great, thanks. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Kazuma nodded at the man and was on his way.

_Now time to pick the princess up from school. _He smiled at the thought of seeing her again, he loved seeing her flowing red hair in the breeze, her crimson eyes shinning from the sun's rays, and her adorable facial expressions whenever he egged her on. He smiled at the recollection of smacking her on the butt as a joke, but she wound up in the pond, and he in the doghouse. She hadn't really paid much attention to him since then, and she'd been able to face Yomas on her own since finding the power of the crimson flame. Thus he'd felt a little left out and the need to make up for their separation time. He looked at his appearance in a nearby window and noticed he looked the way he always did. His black collared shirt showed off his collarbone, his navy jacket loosely hung around his strong shoulders and was rather baggy but looked good on him. His navy blue pants were straight legged and moved in sync with his walking; his shoes were black and simple, nothing fancy. His brown hair was spiked in a strange "half cat ear" direction to his left and the rest went its own way. His brown-ember eyes were "flat," but when he thought of her, they seemed to have a certain shine to them. He smiled and was on his way, once he found a quiet ally; he let the wind spirits take him to his destination. He arrived at Ayano's school right on time and found she wasn't anywhere to be found. He paused for a moment and felt her presence near, the mall? He shrugged and thought it may be a good idea for him to get some much needed shopping done as well.

"Ok Ayano, come on out!" ~Yukari

"Yukari! This is so embarrassing! And it's way too short." ~Ayano

"Well, let's see it anyway!" ~Yukari

"Yukari you really don't like being told no do you?" ~Ayano  
"Not really." ~Yukari

She smiled at Nanase as they both turned to see Ayano standing in front of them in a small red polka dot dress.

"It looks so cute!" ~Yukari

"I have to say Yukari, you really have an eye for fashion." ~Nanase

"Thanks Nanase!" ~Yukari

"Hmm." ~Ayano

"Well, Ayano?" ~Yukari  
"It's alright, I guess." ~Ayano

She blushed at how the dress barely made it to her thighs.

"You are wearing the shorts for it right?" ~Yukari

"OF COURSE!" ~Ayano

"Calm down." ~Yukari tried to bring a calming sense to Ayano's fury.

"Don't push her too hard Yukari." ~Nanase

"I know. Now, just remember why you're buying all this stuff." ~Yukari

"For Kazuma."

Nanase and Yukari teased.

"S-shut up! I like it and I'll buy it!" ~Ayano

"Good." ~Yukari

"Off to the register then." ~Nanase

Nanase and Yukari nodded as Ayano ran back to change, lugging a pile of clothes with her on the way to the register. They made their purchases and hailed a cab.

"Thanks for the ride, here you go."

Ayano gave the cab driver the fee and jumped off, heading toward her house. She hummed to herself as she opened the door, dropping her shoes and heading towards her room. She didn't look around like she normally did, but she didn't feel any form of a threatening presence, thus she just went about her business putting her clothes away and deciding to try on a new bathing suit. She first pulled her socks off, throwing them in the hamper, along with her necktie, blazer; button up shirt, and her skirt. Suddenly, she heard a small sigh. She turned quickly to see Kazuma lying on her bed.

"Kazuma! What are you doing here!?"

"Well princess, I came to see you."

"W-why are you on my bed?"

"Felt like laying down, and why are you in your underwear? I didn't think you were that type of girl. But I gotta say, I'm flattered."

He smirked at her, seeing he was really egging her on.

"Get out!"  
"What? I just got here."

"Then turn around until I put a robe on."

"Fine."

He did so and Ayano managed to find a silk robe that covered her.

"Alright, you can turn back around now."

"Why didn't you just attack me like you normally do? You must be in a good mood or something."

"Ya well I didn't want to ruin all the new things I bought, and besides, I doubt anyone even knows you're here."  
"Ya, well you weren't too quiet about finding me, so I bet they must know by now."

"Ok fine, why are you here?"

"I came to see you of course."

"I'm flattered, but why?"

Her tone was flat and she was rather loosing her patience, beside the fact that she was already embarrassed at being seen so exposed and the true reason that she bought all those new clothes was to impress him.

"Well, I thought we could go out." ~Kazuma

She looked at him puzzled, her head slightly tilted.

"On a date."  
He was a little more upfront with her, seeing as she didn't catch on so easily.

"D-d-date?"

She stuttered, her cheeks reddening.

"Ya, is that ok?"

He looked at her honestly and inquiringly.

"It's fine, j-just caught me off guard."

"Why's that princess? Never been asked out before?"  
"NO! It's just that, you're usually not this nice to me."

She looked down at the floor and he could see her pain. He picked himself up off the bed and walked over to her, letting his arms rest on her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through. I care about you, I really do. I just have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"Huh, more like all the time."

She rolled her eyes and tried not to let her blush show so much.

"Ya."

He reached down and brushed her cheek, pushing back some of her crimson hair as his lips met her ear. Ayano's face light up as she began to tremble.

"W-what are y-you doing?" ~Ayano shuddered.

He nibbled on her ear gently as she squealed and backed away from him.

"What? You don't like being cute enough to eat?"

He teased her, causing her to redden even more as she held her ear.

"Fine, how about we go to the beach?"

"Really Kazuma? You'd want to be seen with me in public?"

"Ya, and this time, just the two of us."

"Ok."

She smiled shyly, since she'd been waiting for such a request for so long a time.

The next morning was a hastened blur as Ayano found that same red polka dot dress and wore it over her usual white two piece. She had some fruit for breakfast and was out the door, there waiting by the front gate was Kazuma in some black swim trunks and a tank. His muscles were as evident as the day they went to the spa. She soaked up the image as he looked over her, pleased and smiling at one another. He held out his arm, as he possessed the wind to take them where they wanted to go. Ayano overlooked the view and was in awe of the general splendor.

"Wow, it's so beautiful."

"Ya, it is isn't it?"

"You're so lucky to travel like this."

"Ya well, sometimes it's good to be the black sheep of the family."  
"Hmm, I'll say."

She looked at him and smiled. They arrived at the beach not too long after, in a quiet area reserved just for them. There was a cabana with a hammock, a loaded bar (including non alcoholic beverages), beach towels, and even evening attire!  
"You planned all this?" ~Ayano asked, quite surprised.

"Ya."

Ayano was quite surprised at Kazuma's keen ability to plan such a romantic and extravagant day. She looked to find some inner tubes and threw one at Kazuma.

"Let's go!"

She smiled as she ran for the ocean. Kazuma never even noticed that she'd already gotten in her swim gear, let alone stripped off that cute little dress without him noticing.

"Damn, she sure is fast."

He walked over to the ocean, taking in the view and promising he wouldn't take anything for gran it that day. Ayano was floating around in the crystal clear water as Kazuma stuck his body through the floating device, where as Ayano was sitting atop hers. He found he had a better view of her from this angle and rather enjoyed soaking her up.

"What?"

She blushed, noticing he kept staring at her.

"Hmm?" ~Kazuma

"You keep staring." ~Ayano began to blush.

"Oh, it's just that you look so cute today. I don't think I've ever seen you in a swimsuit." ~He looked her over again.

"Hmm, well I've seen you shirtless, so does that count?"

She teased, causing him to laugh.  
"I don't know if that does the same for you, as for me seeing you in such a skimpy little outfit."

"A WHAT!?" ~She was enraged.

"I didn't say you were skimpy, just that . . ." ~He would definitely pay for that.

"My choice of clothing is!" ~She fisted her hands, as steam seemed to emerge from the water.

"Hey, no one told you to wear a miniskirt." ~He crossed his arms.

"Kazuma, you're such a jerk!"

He began to feel the water boiling as her temper rose; he figured this was the time to do it. He slipped out of his inter tube and swam over to hers, turning it over and causing her to squeal. As her head popped up above the waves, she looked at him menacingly, but knew he just loved to get her goat. She swam over to him, finding she could stand easily in the water. Looking up at him, she smiled and punched him playfully in the chest as he smiled and brought her in for a hug.

She let her head rest on his shoulder for a while as she sat in his lap on the sand after a few hours in the water.

"Want a drink?" ~He looked down at her sweetly.

"Kazuma, I can't drink." ~She wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"I know, but I can make you something non alcoholic. Like a smoothie."

"That actually sounds perfect." ~She relaxed and smiled at him.

"Great."

He grabbed her so that his arm was behind her back and the other beneath her legs. He carried her over to the hammock and gently put her down.

"You didn't have to do that you know." ~She pouted.

"Ya I know."

He gave her a smirk as he turned to make her a simple strawberry smoothie, and made a special drink for himself.

"How is it?"

Kazuma settled in next to Ayano, sipping the whole time.

"It tastes great!"

"Good."

They finished drinking their fair share, and before they knew it, the sun was going lower and lower beyond the horizon.

"What next?" ~She inquired.

"I made some reservations at a French restaurant."  
"Sounds fun."

"Yep, but I had to buy you some special clothing."  
"You didn't charge my father for it did you?"  
"No. This one's on me."  
"How thoughtful." ~She said sarcastically, slightly rolling her eyes.

"I'd hope you'd say that."

Ayano giggled and smiled as she felt his chest rumble with the force of his modest laugh. She loved lying like that, with him next to her, holding her and the tranquility of the scene being taken in.

"We should start getting ready now." ~He awoke her from her daydream.

"Hmm? Oh, all right."

Ayano got up after Kazuma's polite suggestion to get up and begin getting ready. She walked over to her clothes and found a changing room; she also found a shower and took a quick one, and drying herself off, along with her long hair, so that she wouldn't ruin the dress. She looked over the cream-colored dress and saw shimmers of white speckles all around the fabric. The strapless heart shaped dress was form fitting and ended just above her ankles, showing off her nice white-gold heels. She smiled at how grown up she'd looked and wondered what Kazuma was wearing. She walked out and saw him leaning against an adjacent wall.

"Wow, you look great." ~He gave her an earnest compliment.

She smiled as she looked over his black and white tux.

"And you look stunning."

She felt a light blush creep up on her cheeks as he held out his arm. She took it and they were off again, the wind taking them to their next destination.

"But what about our things?" ~She was slightly worried.

"I have a cabana boy that will deliver them soon, and he'll email me when they arrive."

"Oh, ok."

She grasped onto him, and let her head lean on his shoulder as she swore she could feel him smile at her.

"We're here."

Ayano looked down and noticed they'd landed on a rooftop of a restaurant where the fragrance of roasted food was intoxicating.

"Woooowww!"

Ayano looked at the candle light dinner set for two and found a bottle of wine waiting for them, along with a waiter. He pulled out the chairs for them; Kazuma was sure to push Ayano in and walked over to his seat as the waiter poured the wine. They enjoyed their meal, and shared some intimate stories as they enjoyed one another's company, until the evening was drawing to a close.

"Ayano, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Ayano felt her heart skip a beat, and her mind wondering off to negative thoughts.

"You know I once loved Tsui Ling many years ago, and I lost her once, unable to protect her. The only person I blame is myself and I thought it would be impossible to ever love again, to ever live life to the fullest. But since I met you, I feel my whole world has turned upside down and right side up. I want to thank you for that, and I know you didn't always intentionally do anything to help me, but I'm glad you were always the one there for me. I really appreciate your friendship."

That word tore at her heart, but she knew he wasn't finished yet.

"You see there is someone else that has stolen my heart from right underneath me. And I doubt she had any intention of doing it in the first place."

Ayano was no longer breathing, but holding her breath, so that she could find who this girl was, so she could beat her to a pulp.

"And you're that girl Ayano, or young woman rather."

"What?"

"I love you Ayano Kannagi."

Her face went from ghostly white to bright red in an instant.

"I-I l-love you t-too K-Kazuma!"

She jumped up and ran towards him, hugging him, and feeling herself cry at how happy she was. She grasped his shoulders tightly as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in even closer. His brown-ember eyes met her crimson ones as he smiled and let his lips brush hers; he finally let them land on her lips. Not out of selfishness, lust, teasing, or plain cruelty, but out of love, unselfish, pure wholesome love for her. He'd finally gotten through to her, after all this time he finally found success in telling her how he felt, not only through his actions, but his words as well.

"Uhh, home at last!" ~Kazuma exclaimed rather loudly.

"Ya, you're home! What's the meaning of this?" ~Ayano questioned him.  
She blushed as they walked hand and hand into Kazuma's penthouse sweet.

"Well, I'll sleep on the coach if you want princess."

"No, but I don't have any pajamas."  
"You can wear one of my shirts, I'm sure it'll be big enough on you."  
"Pervert."

She nudged him as she began to take off her shoes, rubbing her feet.

"Here."

He handed her a shirt as he headed for the bathroom to wash up. Ayano quickly changed, hanging her dress up on a nearby hanger and placing it on a chair. She turned at the sound of the bathroom door creaking, she snuck past Kazuma, giving him a flick of her hair in his face teasingly as he chuckled and walked over to the bed, only in his boxers. He fixed the bed up and laid down, wishing this night would never end. He suddenly felt Ayano squirming her way over to him under the covers. He could tell she was nervous; he chuckled and patted her on the head. She nuzzled into his chest and felt his breathing as she drifted off slowly.

"I'm so glad I confessed to you tonight." ~Kazuma breathed out.  
"Ya, it's about time."

She teased him, but was also glad that he finally had enough "closure" to be able open up to her so much. They shared one last kiss before drifting off into a peaceful slumber, until the door burst open the next morning with Jugo, Genma, Yukari, Nanase, Catherine, detective Tachibana, and Ren, all jaws dropped and all saying in unison,

"**It's about time!"**

Kazuma laughed, Ayano punched him for the embarrassment and everyone left them alone to have a nice morning, just the two of them, alone at last.


End file.
